<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ladybug and Chat Noir Day by Marc_Anciel_Fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807653">Ladybug and Chat Noir Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan'>Marc_Anciel_Fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ladybug and Chat Noir Day and Nathaniel and Marc decide to take part in the festivities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MarcNath Fics!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ladybug and Chat Noir Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/gifts">Mpuppy5885</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNova7w7/gifts">JadeNova7w7</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robo_Gecko/gifts">Lord_Robo_Gecko</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nath and Alix's outfits<br/>https://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/143287362694/basically-the-weird-hairloner-friends-alix-is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was slightly different from any other school day. Today was the one year anniversary of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s first appearance. Collège Françoise Dupont had decided that in honor of its city main defenders that they would dress in Ladybug and Chat Noir themed outfits. Miss Bustier’s class had decided to pair up seeing as they had an even number of people since Lila would be gone on a trip that day. The class couples, Julerose and Myvan as the girls called them, had decided to pair up. There had been some discussion before eventually it was decided that the rest of the class would partner with their seatmates, with the exception of Nathaniel and Alix.</p><p>A week later, <a href="https://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/143287362694/basically-the-weird-hairloner-friends-alix-is">Nathaniel</a> arrived at school wearing a white shirt that had a large black rectangle with the word ‘Catastrophic’. A green cardigan sat overtop of it, and he wore black ripped skinny jeans with green converses. A black cat beanie rested on his head while two bracelets hung on his left wrist. A black cat ring sat on the middle finger of his right hand, he had three different piercings in his right ear, and a simple black cord necklace with a silver cat head.</p><p>“Nath!” He heard Alix call out to him. Turning towards his best friend, Nathaniel looked over her Ladybug <a href="https://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/143287362694/basically-the-weird-hairloner-friends-alix-is">outfit.</a></p><p>She was wearing a red t-shirt that had a picture of Ladybug’s yo-yo with the words ‘Lady Magnet’ and ‘Lady Charm’. A black leather jacket whose sleeves went just past her elbows was worn overtop of it. Black shorts that were ripped at the end were overtop of red leggings, and Alix wore red sneakers with black laces. A ladybug beanie sat on her head, and two bracelets were on her right hand.</p><p>“Hey Alix.” He greeted. “You look nice.”</p><p>“You don’t look half bad Kurtzberg.” She complimented back. “I’m guessing you haven’t seen Marc yet?”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Nathaniel’s attention was suddenly captured by the person walking towards them. It was Marc, and Nathaniel thought he was going to have a heart attack from how cute he looked.</p><p>He was wearing jean shorts over top of ladybug tights, and had tucked his red t-shirt into his shorts. The t-shirt in question had the words ‘Love Bug’. Marc had black ankle boots with a small heel and a ladybug purse. He kept his signature fingerless gloves along with his choker, and wore a red ring between two black ones on his right middle finger.</p><p>“Hi Nathaniel.” Marc warmly greeted.</p><p>“Hi Marc.” Nathaniel managed to breathe out, staring at Marc. Alix rolled her eyes at her hopeless best friend before walking off to challenge Kim, who was in a Chat Noir outfit.</p><p>“Nathaniel, I something very important I want to ask you, I’ve wanted to ask you for a while, but today I finally have the confidence to do so.” Marc started off, gently grabbing Nathaniel’s hands.</p><p>“You can ask me anything Marc.” Nathaniel instantly said, holding Marc’s hands.</p><p>“I was wondering, if you wanted to be the Chat Noir to my Ladybug?” Marc shyly asked, looking Nathaniel in the eyes, hope shining in them.</p><p>Nathaniel estaticly nodded, too overjoyed to say anything, but Marc got the message. Marc always got the message.</p><p>Beaming, Marc let go of one of Nathaniel’s hands, the redhead instantly missing his warmth, and cupped Nathaniel’s face. Leaning in, Marc’s eyes glanced several times at Nathaniel’s lips before Nathaniel leaned in as well, meeting him halfway for their first kiss of many.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>